


What's Going On In That Beautiful Mind?

by Twixen93



Series: Molly Hooper & Sherlock Holmes <3 [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Kissing, Smug smiles, considerate Sherlock, inner thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-27
Updated: 2014-05-27
Packaged: 2018-01-26 18:17:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1697909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twixen93/pseuds/Twixen93
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After lunch with a family member reveals her inner insecurities, he has to find a way to distract her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What's Going On In That Beautiful Mind?

**Author's Note:**

> My roommate offered me this prompt to relieve my own boredom and this is what my brain came up with. 
> 
> Also, don't forget to leave a comment! I can take your constructive criticism. Lay it on me. I dare you!

 

Lunch was pleasant enough, but her sister’s over enthusiastic chatter about her fantastic life was just that, over enthusiastic. Of course she was happy for her, but two hours of smiling, nodding, and trying to remain attentive while listening to her sister's indecisiveness on wedding plans was truly exhausting. When her sister had to rush off for work purposes the relief and partial guilt she felt had to be carefully concealed behind her “supportive” sister facade. After a quick hug and a promise to call each other later she was on her way back home. 

 

Naturally, after having an outing with any members of her family guaranteed that the rest of the day was one where she ended up getting lost in nostalgic thoughts and eventually falling into an endless stupor of past feelings. It wasn’t one of the best ways to spend the day, but sometimes she couldn’t help it. 

 

Molly reached the door to her flat in record time. It was a rare day off and she was going to spend the rest of it lounging around in sweat pants and a t-shirt. That seemed like a fitting reward for enduring through lunch. Most people would consider it lazy but it was all she really needed. 

 

The door shut quietly behind her as she toed off her black flats and properly hanged her bag on the empty hook by the door. Her flat was silent and radiating the calmness that she used to hide from the chaotic world rushing by outside the door. 

 

Minutes later she was donning her go to pair of grey sweats, and navy blue t-shirt featuring some silly quote that made her smile so of course she had to purchase it. It was an impulsive buy, but the words on the shirt seemed relevant.  _I Stay Home Alone, Listen To Music And Think Too Much._ Story of her life. 

 

She made her way to the living room where the comfort of her couch was dutifully waiting for her. She never heard the door open so the startled squeak that escaped her lips when exiting her bedroom and colliding with an intruders solid form was warranted. It took her a split second to pull her fist back and launch an aimed punch to the stomach in front of her. Her balled fist was effortlessly caught and held in a firm grasp as she tried to wind back for another. 

 

“ You’re reaction time has improved immensely,” the familiar deep baritone cut through her defence mode haze and she exhaled in relief as he gently released her fist. 

 

“ Are you trying to give me a heart palpitation?” she asked unimpressed. So much for a quiet afternoon.

 

“ That was not my intention,” his response was innocent enough, but the accompanying amused smile had her raising her eyebrows. 

 

Her back was pressed against the wall where his towering form had essentially trapped her between it and the wall. It would be only too easy to close the distance between them and press a kiss to his perfect cupid bow lips, but she prided herself on her self control. She could feel the heat in her cheeks at the thought and with embarrassment turned away in a feeble attempt to hide it. They had only been officially together for a few months, but his tall, looming form still had a way of sending shivers through her body. It was a psychological thing.

 

“ I know. It never is,” she stated quickly before acting on that particular impulse and side stepped around him to the couch where she fell gracelessly into the corner, naturally curling her legs underneath her. 

 

He turned in one swift movement to follow her motions with a confused, almost hurt reaction that she didn’t fall captive to his charms. It was rare for her to ignore her natural, primal side when he was around except on the odd occasion when he made her angry or there was too much on her mind. He safely assumed the latter when she rested her head on the arm of the couch and released a slow breath.

 

This was one of those moments where some type of comfort was needed even though she would never admit out loud to wanting it. She never asked for anything, but he could see it in her face, the way she held her body, and how quiet she had become. Her mind was somewhere else, somewhere that was clearly not here. 

 

He shrugged out of his coat and folded it neatly over the armchair. 

 

“ Your sister is well I take it,” he stated with a modicum of interest as he lowered himself gracefully to the empty space beside her. She didn’t move.

 

Most of her family blatantly expressed their dislike for their relationship, but her sister had been supportive from the beginning. It was oddly comforting to know that someone else was vouching for them, but her sister had made it clear that if Molly was hurt in any way, she would make him disappear. A fair condition he was only too willing to uphold. 

 

“ She’s fine,” her nod was passive and her eyes remained fixed on some point on the hardwood before her. 

 

The topic of her family could usually have her ranting for minutes on end, but apparently something bigger was weighing on her mind. It was odd to see her so detached and lost within her own thoughts. She was usually careful not to impede her problems on anyone else and this was no different, but this time he was here to witness it. A million thoughts running through her head simultaneously, dragging her farther into an endless stupor. The usual bubbly, morbid joke dropping, and pop culture referencing aspect of her personality seemed to be hiding. 

 

“ What’s going on in that beautiful mind?” he whispered, pulling her somewhat reluctant form to his side and tucking her head under his chin. 

 

He wrapped his right arm around her back and rested a hand on her waist. He began to trace small circles on her skin. Her shudder at his touch was minute and he smiled into her hair, pressing a soft kiss to the side of her forehead. 

 

She sighed, relaxing into his ministering touch. “ Everything, I suppose.”

 

It was genuinely surprising how cuddly he was. Often times she would end up being pulled inelegantly into his lap as she happened to be passing by his sitting form. She never complained because sometimes he needed the contact and secretly it was one of those things she hoped he would never quit doing. 

 

This on the other hand was different. This was not just human contact. This was him making an effort to comfort her instead of the usual other way around. He continued his ministrations while waiting patiently for her to collect her thoughts. She opened her mouth multiple times to say something, but each time thought better of it, thrusting the room into a blanketed silence. 

 

Her sister had everything going for her even though she was younger. She had her dream job, a dream fiancé, and they were starting to build their dream home. It was a dream life. The hidden jealousy was finally eating away at her and fuelling every possible insecurity. 

 

“ Stop it,” his voice was calm and void of any hostility. He had leaned his head against the back of the couch and closed his eyes to brainstorm ways of reassuring her. If she couldn’t entrust him with her inner thoughts then that was fine by him. She was entitled to those, but he wouldn't allow her to fall into despair over pointless comparisons. 

 

“ Stop what?” her voice was soft and unsure while she nervously picked at a button on his shirt. 

 

“ Comparing yourself to your sister. It is irrelevant and I won’t allow it,” he declared with as much authority he can muster.

 

“ I’m pretty sure it’s impossible for you to control every thought that goes through my head,” she scoffed, pushing off his chest to look him in the eyes. With her movement the arm around her waist fell uselessly to the couch.  

 

“ I may not be able to control them,” he opened his eyes and lifted his head to her watching him closely, attentively. He raised a hand slowly and cautiously to her face where he tentatively swept a stray hair away and behind her ear. His fingers lingered and the deliberate pause caused her breath to hitch, catching in her throat. Her eyes were wide and dilated with sudden longing as she waits for him to finish his thought.

 

 “ - but I can distract them.”

 

He pulled her close and her barely audible gasp was consumed and quieted by his lips. The kiss was deep and sensual, heightened only by his hands gently grasping each side of her head in a protective hold. Each nip, each touch, each sigh drawn from her body overwhelmed every comparison. She gave in to his persistence, allowing his actions to dissolve her thoughts and fill her senses with only him.

 

The intensity of his lips moving in harmony with her own was like a personal high. It was dizzying and she had to hold on to something, anything. Her deft hands clutched desperately at his shoulders to anchor her as his hands roamed down her back in teasing patterns to finally rest on her hips. His breaths were hot and erratic against her skin as she pulled away, flushed and sated. 

 

His method for redirecting her destructive thoughts were a success and he knew it. Her smile was brimming with affection and she shook her head at the smug smile playing at the corners of his mouth. 

 

“ You,” she sighed, “ are a welcome distraction.” 

 

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THESE CHARACTERS.
> 
> All the credit goes to Sir ACD, Steven Moffat, Mark Gatiss, and everyone else involved in these characters wonderful creation.


End file.
